


All Night Doctors

by MutantRiot



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantRiot/pseuds/MutantRiot
Summary: They've been apart for too long. Erik needs Charles more than he ever thought before, and he has to find him. Fortunately, they both like to drown their sorrows at the same bar.





	All Night Doctors

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue denoted by single quote marks ('--') is sent telepathically using Charles' power, just to clarify. 
> 
> Also, this is another fan fic based off a Bush song. This one is "All Night Doctors." Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> \-- C

Erik spotted Charles at the bar and walked quickly towards him. Charles, putting down his drink, stood and smiled kindly. Erik pulled him into a tight embrace, and Charles leaned in, laying his head on the other’s chest. As the hug broke, Erik felt Charles trembling.   
“Are you okay?” Erik asked cautiously. He knew about Charles’ anxiety, but he’d never seen him like his. The glass rattled in his hand, and he nodded, taking a long sip of Scotch.  
“I’m fine,” he replied, smiling again, this time weakly.   
“Charles...”  
'I miss you.' He heard Charles’ voice echoing in his head as Charles looked down intently at the dirty counter, running a hand through his short hair. Erik thought he saw the glimmer of tears on his cheeks.   
“I miss you too,” Erik whispered, sliding his cool hand over Charles’. “I miss you so much, Charles.”   
Please come home.   
Erik’s heart kickstarted. Charles wanted him back. Charles still loved him, in some capacity, or still cared.  
“What do you mean? Please say something.”   
“Erik, I want you to come home,” Charles murmured, squeezing Erik’s hand, still not looking at him.   
“Charles, I’ll do anything for you.”   
“Anything?” This time Charles turned to him, his tearstained face lit up by the dim light above.   
“Anything.”   
'Let’s go home.'

Erik stood up, and Charles followed suit. The two stood before each other, and Erik wrapped himself around Charles, kissing the top of his head. This earned odd looks from the other patrons, but Erik could not have cared less. Taking Charles’ hand, he led them out of the bar and into his parked car. Charles shivered in the winter cold, and Erik wrapped him up with his jacket in the passenger seat.   
“Still at the same place?” Erik joked as he turned onto the freeway.   
“Yeah,” Charles nodded, placing his hand on Erik’s knee as he drove. “Haven’t gone anywhere.”   
“I’m sorry.”   
“For what?”   
“For ever doubting that you are the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with.”   
'I forgive you.'  
*****  
Charles’ warm body was pressed against Erik’s in Charles’ bed. Erik remembered the smell of him like the yellow roses in the garden. The sheets were warm, and Erik closed his eyes, just listening to the sound of his lover’s breathing. Gently holding him closer, Erik whispered to him,   
“Charles Francis Xavier, I love you.” Charles replied by snuggling closer to him, running his fingertips down his chest.   
“I love you too, Erik.”


End file.
